Filling Rachel Berry
by stinkiep
Summary: Summary: Quinn drives Rachel home after a slushie attack, and things escalate from there. Smut happens from there. Warning: GP!


**Filling Rachel Berry******

Hello all! Someone (an anonymous named Lara) asked me to write a GP story, so I'm trying it out. I'd love any constructive criticism!

Please check out my other stories and let me know what you think of those.

Review please! They fuel me.

**Summary:**** Quinn drives Rachel home after a slushie attack, and things escalate from there. Smut happens from there. Warning: GP!**

Quinn's POV

The warning bell for last block had rung and I was headed to my locker when I looked over to my left and saw Rachel. She was shaking as she hurriedly opened her locker. Wet, purple slushie was dripping off of her and onto the floor.

I walked over to her and said, "Hey, Rachel. Who was it this time?"

She sighed and then looked at me as she said, "Karofsky and his football friends decided to send me a message now that Finn and I are broken up."

I felt the rage seep into my body as I watched tears begin to well into her eyes. Since the summer, I've come to realize that I have a crush on Rachel. The way her nose scrunches when she laughs, her melodic laugh, the expressions she makes when she sings; I love it all. We've become friendly towards one another since then. The thing is, I could never pursue her. Not because of the fact we're two girls, but because of my secret. I, Quinn Fabray, have a nine inch, fully functioning, and capable of hard-ons penis. Rachel is an accepting and open minded woman, but there's no way she could possibly love me back, not with my extra appendage.

I watched as she took her slushie kit and began to head to the bathroom to clean off. Before I knew what was happening, I grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"I'll drive you home. We're only missing PE anyways. You'll be able to take a shower that way," I said with a smile.

She smiled back and said, "Thank you, Quinn. That would be lovely."

When we got to my car, I placed a blanket I had laying around in the back around her shoulders and got into the car. As I drove, I softly sang along to the song that was playing on the radio.

I could feel her eyes on me so I glanced at her and asked, "What?"

"Nothing, your voice is just really lovely."

I snorted and said, "_My_ voice is lovely? Rachel, you are a shining star that could sing the pants off Barbra Streisand's ass!"

She laughed loudly and we began to sing until we reached her house. I stopped the car outside and looked over at the smile on her face.

She had a twinkle in her eyes as she said, "Would you like to come in? My dads are out today, and once I clean up we could watch a movie or something?"

I grinned and nodded, and we walked up into her room.

"My bathroom's just in that room in there. You can hang out in here and watch some television until I get back," she said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I sat on her bed, turned on the TV, and saw that Resident Evil was on. I settled down and watched that for a little while. I had a bit of a boner because Milla Jovovich is just so damn hot when she's fighting zombies. All of a sudden, I heard a shriek coming from the bathroom. I opened the door and saw Rachel standing in the corner pointing to the spider on the floor.

"Quinn! Get it!" she yelled.

I got a piece of Kleenex, bent down, picked up the spider, and placed it outside the window. She ran to me and gave me a big hug. It was then that I noticed that Rachel was only in her towel, and my boner was slowly starting to grow. I was sure that she could feel it by now.

"Uh, Quinn? Is… what's that in your pants?"

My eyes grew bigger as I backed away from her towards the door.

"Rachel, I can explain. Just know that if you hate me and decide you don't want to be my friend after this, I'll understand."

"Quinn! There's nothing on this Earth that could make me hate you."

I looked down as tears began to well in my eyes and quietly said, "I have a penis."

She looked at me with a look of concentration on her face.

_Why is she not freaking out?_

"Rachel. Did you hear me? I said I have a _penis_! Why aren't you yelling at me?"

She glanced up and asked, "Why was it hard?"

"I- uh… because of… because of you," I said, looking down, ashamed.

Her head snapped up as she stared into my eyes.

"What?"

"You, Rachel. I really like you, and I have liked you since last year."

She had a weird look in her eyes as she strode towards me and captured my lips in hers. I moaned deeply as I returned the kiss back anxiously. As soon as the shock wore off, I quickly detached our lips and looked into her eyes.

"Rachel! What're you doing?"

Her lips were grazing the shell of my ear as she said, "I've liked you for a while too, Quinn. The fact that you have different… equipment doesn't change that. In fact, it may make things a little easier."

I shuddered as I asked, "What kind of things?"

She licked her lips and said, "The kind of things that are going to happen tonight."

With that, she pulled me in for a passionate kiss and walked us over to the bed. I turned us around and lay her down on the bed. She hastily started taking off my clothes, and soon only my boxers were left. Her fingertips slowly grazed the outline of my cock. She gazed into my eyes, silently asking for consent. The moment I nodded, she hooked her thumbs into my boxers and pulled them down.

She gasped upon seeing my cock. I looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction, but it really wasn't necessary because she brought her lips to mine for searing kiss. I reached down to take one of her nipples into my mouth, and as I did so, she gasped. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and roughly bit down hard, earning a moan. I did the same to other, and alternated between the two for about ten minutes. She flipped us so that she was straddling my thighs.

"Quinn, I want to take you in my mouth."

With that, she took all of my nine inches deep into her throat.

"Oh god, Rachel! You're a miracle worker!"

She was bobbing up and down, each time taking my whole length into her mouth. I groaned as she swirled her tongue around my dick. Her tongue licked its way down to my balls and she sucked one, then the other in my mouth.

"R-Rachel! If you don't stop soon, I'm going to cum in your mouth!"

Instead of stopping, deep throated me once again and hummed. I felt my balls tingle and I blew my loud in her mouth. I watched her as she swallowed every last drop. With a satisfied smile, I gave her a small peck on the lips. She started rubbing her cunt juice all over my thighs and my dick got hard again.

"Oh, Quinn! I need you in me now!" she said as she pushed her tits together.

I switched our positions so that I was on top.

"Do you have any condoms? Have you done this before?" I asked.

"No, I'm on the pill. I want to feel you inside me, _raw_. I've done this before, but not with someone as big as you before."

With those words of encouragement, I slowly inched my way inside her tight pussy. We both moaned as I reached her hilt. I slowly started to pump in and out of her, not wanting to hurt her.

I think she sensed my apprehension because she said, "Fuck me like you mean it, Quinn. Harder and faster!"

I immediately stopped restraining myself and pounded in and out of her tight cunt with abandon. I took her lips in mine, and kissed her furiously. Within a few moments, I felt her pussy start to clench, and as she bit down on my lip, I shot my cum deep into her hot pussy. At the same moment, she came with me.

As I continued kissing her, I felt her take my hand in hers and lift me up off the bed, my cock still hard inside her pussy. She slid her pussy off my cock and I saw my come smeared on her outer lips. Rachel got on her hands and knees on the bed and I smiled as I went up behind her. I roughly shoved my dick deep into her cunt and mercilessly fucked it. I brought one of my hands under her body and pinched one of her tits, making her cum all over my cock again. I kept up my pace and smacked her ass a few times. My hot, white cum spurt all the way up her hot channel.

I was still hard so I picked her up, and as she wrapped her legs around my waist, I pushed us against her door. She dropped her cunt on my cock and began jumping up and down on it. As she fucked herself on my cock, my cum began to seep out of her pussy and was dripping down her legs. Her pussy started suffocating my dick as she came for the third time, and I came inside her again.

I took us to the bed and lay her down on it. My cum was still dripping out of her slit, and now it was going all over the bed. My cock got hard once again, and as she looked at it again, her eyes widened.

"Quinn, how are you still hard? I can't take you in my pussy anymore. It's too sore!"

She looked at my raging dick and with a wicked grin she said, "Then again, just because my pussy is too sore, doesn't mean you can't stick that somewhere else."

She climbed on top of me and stuck my dick inside her tender cunt. She rolled her hips around, collecting her juices on my cock before taking it out. I moaned at the loss of contact, but before long, I felt her asshole hovering above my dick. She quickly impaled her ass on my cock in one smooth move. We both screamed out, her in pain, me in pleasure. She waited a moment to allow her ass to become accommodated to my girth and length.

Being in Rachel's ass felt different then being in her pussy. While it wasn't as hot, it was definitely tighter. After a moment, Rachel set a quick pace, thrusting up and down on my cock. I sat up so that she was now sitting on my lap and reached forwards and strangled her tits with my hands. She howled loudly, but I quickly covered her lips with my own, silencing her. Her clit was rubbing against my stomach now, and I knew we were both going to cum soon. In a few more strokes, we both did. My hot cum was shot all the way up inside her stretched asshole.

We remained in that position for a moment or so until she slowly lifted her used asshole up and off my cock. She lay down on the bed, and she was a vision to see. She had my cum leaking out of her cunt and asshole. I lay down in front of her cunt and used my fingers to open her loose pussy lips. I stuck two fingers inside to see how much cum I had deposited in her, and there was absolutely no room left inside her pussy.

I lay behind her and stuck my cock inside her pussy while I kissed her neck.

"Goodnight, Rachel. I love you."

"I love you too, Quinn."


End file.
